finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaea's Cliff
Gaea's Cliff is an unrevisitable location in Final Fantasy VII. From the ground, it seems to be a mountain, but is actually the side of the North Crater. Due to its height and location past the frigid wastes of the Great Glacier, the cliff is so cold few can survive the climb-up. There is a large system of caves that connect in and out from the cliff, which must be explored in order to the reach the top. Mr. Holzoff and a friend of his attempted to climb Gaea's Cliff only to have his friend killed. Holzoff decided to wait in a cabin just at the base of the cliff to help out potential climbers. Cloud Strife and his party climb Gaea's Cliff in order to reach Sephiroth at the Whirlwind Maze. When Cloud is not party leader, the player is prevented from snowboarding at Icicle Inn and cannot enter the Great Glacier from the World Map. When Cloud is party leader during Meteorfall, Holzoff will prevent the player from climbing up. Before the Raid on Midgar Holzoff will tell the player it's dangerous because of the barrier, while after he only tells the player they shouldn't climb unprepared. Due to the name of the planet being Gaia this location name may appear as a reference to it, however "Gaia" has never been used to refer to the planet in any Japanese media so the connection is likely coincidental. Locations First Ascent Archway Cave First cave. Boulder Cave There's an ice rock that can be pushed. Second Ascent Water Level Cave Dropping icicles into this room raises the water level that leads to an exit. Icicle Cave This area is in two parts. At the top icicles are fought, cracked, and dropped. Mountain Paths ; ; Third Ascent Healing Spring Spring heals HP and MP, and despite not saying it removes status effects too. Ice Tunnel Schizo fought in here. Final Ascent Short ascent before an FMV starts. Quests Keeping body temperature up At the cliff area, the player can choose to climb up a cliff by going near the red flag and tap . The player must keep the party's temperature above 30° Celsius by repeatedly tapping to increase the temperature. This can only be done while Cloud is on each cliff platform and not while climbing. Cloud's body temperature can assume values between 26 and 38 °C, and Cloud will pass out at 26 °C. If Cloud passes out he will wake up at Holzoff's hut; there is no Game Over. While Cloud's body temperature is above 32 °C it takes 5.7s for it to drop a degree, but at below 33 °C it only takes 3.7s to drop. This part of the game was more difficult in the game's original Japanese version where the player's temperature dropped much faster and few managed the climb on the first try. In the international release the difficulty was reduced. Items * Ribbon (found by walking through a wall after crossing ice bridge upon reentering first cave area) * Javelin * Elixir * Fire Armlet * Megalixir (inconsistently translated as "Last Elixir" when picked up in the PlayStation version) * Speed Source * Enhance Sword Enemies Outside (All screens except the last) * Headbomber x2 (Back attack) * Headbomber x2, Zolokalter * Headbomber x3 * Malboro * Zolokalter x2 Inside (All screens) * Stilva * Stilva (Back attack) * Headbomber x2, Zolokalter * Zolokalter x4 * Evilhead x2 * Evilhead x2 (Ambush) * Evilhead x4, Icicle (Four set battles only in last screen) Schizo's Lair (Both screens) * Cuahl, Headbomber x2 * Cuahl x2 * Cuahl x2 (Back attack) * Blue Dragon * Evilhead x3 * Schizo (Boss) (only in 2nd screen) Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Gaea's Cliff.png| FFBE Gaea's Cliff 2.png| FFBE Gaea's Cliff 3.png| FFBE Gaea's Cliff 4.png| FFBE Gaea's Cliff 5.png| FFBE Gaea's Cliff 6.png| Gallery Gaeas cliff.png|The cliff. Gaeas cliff2.png|The cliff. Gaeas cliff3.png|The cliff. Gaeas cliff4.png|Caves. Gaeas cliff5.png|Caves. Gaeas cliff6.png|Caves. Healing spring.png|The Healing Spring. Etymology Trivia * A pre-release shot shows an area that can never be accessed in the final game. This area is only seen in very old footage shown before the game's release. * Gaea's Cliff is home to one of few areas in the game where the player can encounter the inescapable battles glitch, in the area in which Schizo is fought. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Mountains de:Gaeas Klippe